End of World
by PrettyLittleLiar77
Summary: 17 year old Rai is certain she is one of the 10 people still alive. The forecasts used to say the worlds was ending but now its all just static fuzz. Among the streets littered with bodies, Rai meets 18 year old Kain. He's different...who is he?
1. Prologue

I walked through the streets, not feeling anything. Just zero. Limp bodies covered the ground, the stench of death rising from the ground. When was it going to end? The forecast for months was the end of the world. Was I the only one left? I dropped to my knees, holding my face in my hands and sobbing uncontrollably. A hand rubbed my back and I jumped up and screamed. I was certain I was the only person left. And yet, there was a teenage boy standing there, looking at me with bright green eyes. "Hello", he said.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of the Time Traveler's Wife series. Frankly, I just couldn't find the book "Life As We Knew It" under the selection so I chose this.

As I walked through the streets I tried not to flinch as I looked down at each blank, cold face. A sob wrenched its way through my body and I couldn't help but drop to the ground and start sobbing. A strong hand rubbed my back and I screamed and leaped away, my legs shaking uncontrollably.

"Hello", the male said.

"H-hi", I stammered. "Wh-who are you?" I whimpered.

"Shhh" he cooed, "I'm Kain. Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared", I retorted, grasping the hilt of the sword I started carrying around.

"Rai…", he started.

"How do you know my name?" I cut him off, sliding the sword from my belt and pointing it at him, advancing slowly. "Answer me!"

"Uhm…" he started, "Ok, don't freak out but I've kind of been following you in the future…"

The sword clattered to the ground as I spun on my heel and ran. Faster than I ever have. What was this…_Kain's_ problem? Who did he think he was? Probably just some civilian who had drunken too much salt water and was hallucinating. I heard running after me and I felt muscular arms wrap around my waist and Kain spun me around to face him. I struggled against him, wanting to get away but his embrace was comforting and I wanted more than anything to melt against him.

"Please hear me out" Kain begged.

"Fine" I growled and I grabbed my sword out of his hand.

"I'm…a Time Traveler and I've traveled through time and I've found you. You have to stay with me though. A darker force is coming. But the world will live on. This isn't the end. But we have to stick together. There are 7 other people on this side of the planet. We have to stick together and get over this"

"You're crazy" I spat at him. "Go find someone else to 'Time Travel' with. I'm going to find some food or something."

I stalked away from the crazy 'Time Traveler' and back to my apartment. I climbed through the broken in dry wall and took the rope up to the locked in bedroom. The rope was a pulley system I had developed in the spare hours I had after The Crash. I opened all the locks and then slid into my bed, setting my sword down by my other weapons.

I closed my eyes and I remembered a flash. My lips meeting warm soft lips that tasted like honey. I tried to pull back the memory but it was like I was dunked under water and I couldn't see who was above me. I shook my head and sunk into a light sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I still do NOT own anything with Time Traveler's Wife. Like my story? Got a twist? Maybe, maybe not? Oh well, it might….

I woke up and I vaguely remembered a soft kiss on the lips and I tasted honey in my mouth. I shook my head and stretched, changing into new clothes before grabbing my duel knifes and sliding down the broken ramp. I grabbed a power bar and locked up the doors before heading out. Right when I walked out the stench of rotting corpses and death hit my nose and I doubled over gagging. A hand patted my back just like last night. I jumped up and swung around holding my knives out and away from my body. The knives were an extension of my body and I was expertly trained. Kain.

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want?"

"Listen, someone's coming. We need to confront him and show him that he has no power" Kain answered.

"Ok, get this in your head. I'm on my own. I fend for myself and I don't go off with hallucinating people. You. Are. Crazy." I growled.

I turned and started walking away but I could feel Kain right behind me. I let out a puff of air and I darted to the right up an alley and I climbed up the wall up onto the top of the apartment. I looked down, thinking that he would leave me alone now but he was almost to the top. I glared down at him.

"Why are you following me?" I yelled to him.

"You need to listen!" he cried out, reaching the top.

I turned and ran, hoping to clear the space between the two buildings. I leaped and swung my knives, hoping to propel myself across the chasm. I landed and did a summersault. My heart was beating so hard I swear it would burst. I gasped for breath and glanced behind me, Kain was just about to jump.

"Leave me alone!" I cried, running forward and clearing the next ravine.

I peeked back and saw him do a flip in midair and I knew he couldn't see me so I slid down the fire escape ladder on the side of the building. I reached the bottom and tore down the alley. I looked back quickly to see Kain reaching the bottom of the ladder and I heard him cry out "Stop!"

I slammed into something hard and muscular. Strong arms wrapped around me and swung me around. I whimpered but held onto whatever I had crashed into.

"Woah there" the voice said.

It was a man or boy. I guessed about 17 or 18. Tears were streaming down my face because I was confused, scared, and frankly, lost. I opened my eyes to see who it was. Yup, I was right. 18 years old. Male.

"Back away", Kain growled at the stranger.

"Dude, just calm down, she was running away from you and she's hurt."

The stranger leaned down and hooked an arm under my legs, cradling me. I wrapped my arms around the stranger's neck and whimpered. I felt helpless. I hated having to rely on someone else to hold me up.

"I'm Kerry." The stranger said soothingly.

"Rai" I said softly.

"Kerry, let her go. You know who she's going with", Kain growled, walking closer.

"Shut up Kain. She's hurt. I'll take her home" Kerry turned away, hunching over my body protectively.

"No you don't" Kain snarled.

The last thing I remember was Kerry setting me down and Kain aiming a punch at Kerry.


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own nutin. See the twist? Maybe? Yeah I dunno.

I cried out in pain, my head felt as if it would burst open.

"Shh.." a male voice whispered, patting my head with a damp cloth.

"Where am I?" I cried.

I opened my eyes and squinted against the sudden bright light. Kerry was crouched above me in a strange room.

"Is this your…house?" I asked faintly.

"Yeah" he replied. "You don't have a concussion but you just hit your head. You'll be fine as long as you have someone to watch you".

I nodded faintly. Kain. Where was Kain? And why did I suddenly care where he was? Was it because I was wary of Kerry? Nah, Kerry was sweet.

"Kerry, why was Kain against you helping me or even being near me?" I asked.

"Oh..well I'm not sure" he said softly, a distant look coming over him.

I didn't believe him but whatever. I sat up and looked around frantically. "Where are my knives?"

"Calm down, right here". He handed me them.

I grabbed them and jumped up. I glanced out the window and opened it. I slid down the fire escape ladder and started walking to my home.

Kerry jumped down after me "Where are you going? You're hurt!"

"I'm fine!", I called back, "And I'm going to find Kain."

"No! You can't!" Kerry ran forward and grabbed my hand.

"Why not?" I ripped my hand away.

"He's…a bad person" Kerry answered after some thought.

"Rai!" Kain ran towards us.

I let out a sigh of relief. "There he is" I smiled and started to run forward but Kerry yanked my wrist back. I cried out and fell back beside him.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Kerry, Stop!" Kain cried.

"I am here to rise up again with a stronger species of humans and anyone that stands in my way will be killed. And you will be my Queen" Kerry growled.

I backed away, yanking my wrist away and ran full out to Kain. I ran into his outstretched arms and he wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him and cried out in happiness. The moment our lips touched we were away from the dark place of what used to be New York City and were in the year 1990.

"Where are we?" I whispered.

"I told you I was a Time Traveler" Kain whispered against my cheek, his lips brushing against me.

"We have about 2 weeks before Kerry finds us. He's serious about what he was talking about. He's a dark Time Traveler. His name means 'Dark Spirit' so he lives up to it. Right now we are in 1990 and it's before the crash. We have to make a plan" Kain spit out. Breathless he held me up and I melted against him.


End file.
